finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Godhand (weapon)
The Godhand , also known as Godhands, God's Hand, or Hand of the Gods, is a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is usually among the stronger weapons for Monks. In a few games it has a Holy attribute to it. Appearances Final Fantasy IV The Godhand (also called Hand of the Gods) is Yang's strongest weapon in the Advance and The Complete Collection releases. It is found in the Cave of Trials, guarded by Storm Dragon. It increases Strength, Agility, and Stamina by 10, increases Defense by 7, and is Holy-elemental. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Godhand is a weapon for Yang and Ursula, and provides no Attack, just like all other claws, but also provides 40% Accuracy and +10 to Strength and Speed. It is Holy-elemental, and can be found in the Subterrane. Final Fantasy VI The Godhand is Sabin's ultimate weapon in the Advance and following releases, dropped from Earth Dragon in Dragons' Den. It has an attack power of 220, increases Speed and Stamina by 3, Strength by 7, and is Holy-elemental. Final Fantasy VII The God's Hand is Tifa's second strongest weapon, dropped from Carry Armor. It has a Hit rate of 255, and has 86 Attack power. It also increases Magic by 34 and has four linked Materia slots. Final Fantasy X The Godhand is Rikku's Celestial Weapon. It can be found in a ravine in the Mushroom Rock Road accessible after inputting the code "GODHAND" on the airship. When fully upgraded with the Mercury Crest and Mercury Sigil (Venus Crest and Venus Sigil in some versions), it has the Break Damage Limit, Triple Overdrive, Gillionaire, and Double AP abilities. Godhand ignores target's Defense. It deals more damage the closer Rikku is to her max HP with the following formula: :(10 + * User's current HP ÷ User's Max HP) ÷ 110 The Mercury/Venus Crest is found in a treasure chest in a shifting sand pit in the final area of Bikanel Desert. To obtain the Mercury/Venus Sigil, the player must complete the cactuar sidequest on Bikanel Island, which is available after gaining the airship. ''Final Fantasy XI Godhands is a hand-to-hand weapon that provides +197 damage, +138 Delay, Magic Damage +155, Hand-to-Hand skill +269, Guarding skill +269, Magic Accuracy Skill +228, Store TP +10, and TP Bonus +500. Its Aftermath increases skillchain potency and magic burst potency as well as Ultimate Skillchain. It deals +38.25 damage per second and accumulates +10 TP per hit. It allows use of the Weapon Skill Shijin Spiral at 5/5 potency as long as the weapon is equipped, without needing to put any Merit Points into it. It can be equipped by level 99 Thief, Bard, and Dancer. It can be obtained in the "Aeonic Weapons" quest and Mog Bonanza upon redemption of a Mog Kupon W-A119. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Godhand can be equipped by White Monks and Gadgeteers. It is not an especially powerful weapon, though it does teach the White Monk Far Fist and is a Holy weapon. It is obtained from the mission "The Match". It provides +39 to Attack, +3 to Magic Power, +1 to Speed, and +5 to Evade. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Godhand is a high-ranked weapon that provides +39 Attack, +1 Speed, +4 Evasion, and +3 Magick, as well as teaching Aurablast to White Monks and Helm Smash to Berserkers. It can be bought for 1,500 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Holy Stone, Adamantite, and Unpurified Ether. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Godhands are a weapon for Eight. They provide 53 Attack Power and can be found as a random treasure in Bethnel Caverns. They sell for 2700 gil. Bravely Second: End Layer God Hand is a knuckle that provides 100 P.ATK, 90 Aim, 3 Critical, and deals 50% more damage to inorganic foes. It can be bought Chompshire for 200000 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) The Godhand is a level 77 grappling weapon that increases Attack by 63, Bravery by 77, and Chase Sequence Brave damage by 40%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Godhand is a level 30 exclusive weapon for Tifa Lockhart. It provides -659 Maximum HP, +83 Bravery, +40 Attack, and a Damage Boost of +5%. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Godhands (FFXI) is a fist weapon that provides 171 ATK and enables the user to use Shijin Spiral. It is obtained as Prishe's STMR. Mobius Final Fantasy Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Godhand is a 2-handed knuckle within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 77 Weapon Atk, 4 Durability, +10 Defense, -3 Speed, and -3 Consumption Rate. Gallery FF4-HandoftheGods.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4PSP Weapon Godhand.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. FFIV GBA Hand of the Gods Field.png|Field sprite in ''Final Fantasy IV (GBA). FFIV PSP Godhand Field Sprite.png|Field sprite in Final Fantasy IV (PSP). Godhand - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). God's Hand FF7.png|''Final Fantasy VII. God'sHand-ffvii-tifa.png|In-game model in ''Final Fantasy VII. FFXI Godhands.png|''Final Fantasy XI. FFTA Godhand.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA Godhand.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. God_HandBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer. DFFOO Godhand & Gladius (WO).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Godhand Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Godhand SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVI. FFAB Godhand SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVI. FFAB Godhand FFVII UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVII. FFAB Godhand FFVII UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFVII. FFAB Godhand FFX UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFX. FFAB Godhand FFX UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+) FFX. FFAB God's Hand FFVII CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR) FFVII. FFAB Godhand FFX CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR) FFX. FFAB God's Hand FFVII CR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR+) FFVII. FFRK Godhand FFII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Godhand FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Godhand FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK God's Hand FFVII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVII. FFRK Godhand FFVIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVIII. FFRK Godhand FFXIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXIII. FFRK God's Hand Sprite.png|Sprite in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFVII. FFBE Godhand FFXI.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Godhand.jpg|Mobius Final Fantasy. Etymology Alternately, it may be inspired by the founder of Kyokushin Karate, Masutatsu Oyama, whose intense training and career as a martial artist allowed him to display incredible feats of strength and martial arts skill, earning him the nickname of the Godhand. Trivia * A character called Godhand appears in the Square Co., Ltd. published game, ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. * Leá Monde's most advanced weapons and armor workshop, Godhands, is available in a New Game Plus playthrough of Square's Vagrant Story. * In Seiken Densetsu 3, Godhand refers to the Light-most class of Kevin. It is a class said to exude sacred power due to its focus of perfection over one's being, and hence expands into the Light Monk path's focus on inner strength, including promoting the strategic end of the prominent use of Techs through the spell of Aura Wave. The Godhand class bestows Kevin with the level 3 Techs of the Byakko Shockwave, a multi-targeting attack that gathers sacred energy to blast all opposition, and the Stardust Bomb, a unique close Tech that has him grab the opponent before slamming them down with a stellar-reaching powerbomb. Their ultimate weapon is that of the Spiral Claw, a prismatic crystal-bladed knuckle made for the purpose of piercing through defenses. Category:Knuckles